


Go for the Gold

by sanhascroissant



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Winter Olympics AU, announcer/host dongmin, bin is basically the adam rippon of this universe but more himself ?? i can't explain, bin is too gay for his own good, eunwoo had an injury at sochi and isn't competing, figure skater moon bin, obligatory pyeongchang au lmao, speed skater dongmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhascroissant/pseuds/sanhascroissant
Summary: Moon Bin @moonbinofficial - 3hIn case y’all somehow weren't aware I'm gay and if u have a problem im gonna (quad) flip out23k retweets 34k likesLee Dongmin @morningcalldongmin - 4hwhen people ask why i switched from ice dance to speed skating at such a young age, i hate the fact that i have to say its because i watched sonic and fully embraced “gotta go fast” culture36k retweets 79k likes(The obligatory Winter Olympics AU, ft. social media.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Moon Bin**

@moonbinofficial

_20 years young, gay figure skating icon. Blessed with a name that white people find easy ~_

[Pinned Tweet]

 **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - 11 Dec 2017

I qualified !!! I’ve got every color of the rainbow already, so let’s go for gold next !!! _#PyeongchangBound2018 #TeamUSA_

**102k retweets 739k likes**

**Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - 3h

In case y’all somehow weren't aware I'm gay and if u have a problem im gonna (quad) flip out

**23k retweets 34k likes**

**Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - 9h

I just ran across _@parkjimin_twt_ in subway and he was the one to approach me and say “youre that one figure skating guy right” and lemme tell y'all my soul left my body

**13k retweets 27k likes**

**Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - 15h

I'm hella salty rn bc _@kmj.parkjinwoo_   says i can’t do my next free program to toxic and tbh i feel betrayed

**16k retweets 45k likes**

**Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - 15h **RT @kmj.parkjinwoo**

DONT BETRAY ME THEN

                              “ **JINJIN** @kmj.parkjinwoo - 15h

                              but bin the olympics…. theyre so close….. we don't have time to fight……”

**19k retweets 67k likes**

**Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - 23h

how does every article written about me incorporate the fact that i like men like “BREAKING NEWS: Korean-American Figure Skating Champion Moon Bin Spotted Tying His Shoes, Typically A Heterosexual Activity: Is He Really Gay?”

**90k retweets 601k likes**

**Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - Feb 19 **RT @nbcolympics**

Holy Mother Of God I am Shook and more sure of my sexuality than EVER BEFORE

                            “ **NBC Olympics** @nbcolympics - Feb 19

                            2 Time Speed Skating Olympic Medallist Lee Dongmin of Korea to join the _@nbcolympics_ coverage team for the Pyeongchang

                            Games!”

**376k retweets 989k likes**

**KaTiE** @pidgeholtofthegarrison - 10h

lmao thats gayyyyyy

**0 retweets 3 likes**

**Joe Johnson** @JoeJohnsonOnIce - 21h

Bin i feel u on a deeply spiritual level

**10k retweets 13k likes**

**Lee Dongmin**

@morningcalldongmin

_once an athlete, now a talk show host, always a star!_

[Pinned Tweet]

 **Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - 2014 Feb 23

I may have fallen today, but its okay - I still broke the world record and got that gold ;)

 **Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - 2h

I'm getting a lot of english tweets today… whats up with that?

**45k retweets 68k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - 2h **RT @yoonsanhaofc**

you’re all so sweet :D

                           “ **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 2h

                            a super famous olympian, _@moonbinofficial_ , tagged ur olympics commentating announcement saying that ur hot (which like, duh

                            the korean media covered years ago) and now americans are shook to their cores and thirsting hard”

**11k retweets 17k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - Feb 19

I’m a co host w _@nbcolympics_ for the games in Pyeongchang! I look forward to seeing you all there ~!

**19k retweets 23k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - Feb 18

when people ask why i switched from ice dance to speed skating at such a young age, i hate the fact that i have to say its because i watched sonic and fully embraced “gotta go fast” culture

**36k retweets 79k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - Feb 18

a lovely youtube collaboration with _@evekim_ : the struggle of injury !!! I open up??? vulnerability who is she??? _https://youtube.com/user/evesojin/video_1284…_

**24k retweets 45k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - Feb 16

fuck all of u the minions are cute

**14k retweets 7k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - Feb 16 **RT @yoonsanhaofc**

listen I'm a strong independent man and I won’t let you s i l e n c e me

                          “ **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 2h

                          dongmin u know ill support u in everything u do but the minions are the spawn of satan”

**19k retweets 45k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - Feb 16 **RT @minsugafan**

 **“suga daddy** @minsugafan

if _@morningcalldongmin_ has the bravery to admit that he finds minions cute… it proves that anything really is possible”

**24k retweets 48k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - Jan 1

CONGRATULATIONS TO THOSE THAT QUALIFIED FOR _#Pyeongchang_ ! if only I was going too… i cant say anything yet, but _#winkwink_ ;)

**67k retweets 79k likes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave some kudos and comments (Especially comments, I love reading them :D)  
> If you want more astro related content, follow my instagram @sanhascroissant !! (yes, there is a story behind this and its hilarious, you can find it in the highlights on said page! check it out!! )  
> Until next time!!   
> -ROBIN


	2. Chapter 2

 

**gayskating**

_JW:_ So, Moon Bin, you’ve quickly become a major candidate for a medal at Sochi in the individual event. It seems almost like this came out of nowhere! I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would surprise us more than your sudden appearance on the scene.

 _MB:_ I bet I could.

 _JW:_ Oh really? Well we’ll have to see how you perform alongside the boys in the short program.

 _MB:_ Oh, of course. The way I perform with the boys will certainly be telling. 

[He makes direct eye contact with camera]

_source: predebut-moonbin #lmao u can see the gay #pre coming out moon bin is a blessing we ought to cherish #ice skating #moon bin #olympics #interviewer: I'm sure u cant surprise us any more #bin: hOLD MY BEER_

**astro-alette**

Moon Bin: “It’s so important to be visible. Too often people are silenced, or reduced to nothing but their sexuality, and I think it’s important for me to be clear on my identity. I’m gay, yes, but that’s not all I am. I’m also Korean American, an Olympian, a dog lover, and an avid food enthusiast. We need to rise above our labels.”

Also Moon Bin: Move, I’m gay

_source: astro-alette #gay thoughts #binnie is such an inspiration??? #ice skating #LGBT #honestly tho me too #identity #moon bin #olympics_

**morningcallshow**

omg guys dongmin mentioned bin on his show today asdffghjkl he basically opened the show by thanking him for his comments and then,,, this happened

_“Honestly, its three times more flattering coming from someone as attractive as you, Moon Bin. Hit me up at the olympics!” - Lee Dongmin, as he winks, effectively killing me_

_source: morningcallshow #improbable but also this is highkey hilarious bc they're both just rolling with it #lmao #morning call #lee dongmin #moon bin_

**icekingmoonbin**

rocky, bin’s competitor and teammate has responded on twitter and its hilarious af honestly

“ **ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 15m

bins twitter thirst is too much for us all lmaoooo I'm so sorry _@morningcalldongmin_ ”

“ **ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 14m

bin is drier than the sahara desert”

“ **ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 13m

bin is drier than my mouth was after singing for seven hours straight at a concert without water”

“ **ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 12m

bin is drier than a sponge that’s been left outside in the sun all summer”

“ **ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 11m

bin is drier than _@realDonaldTrump_ ’s crusty ass skin”

“ **ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 10m

send in your contributions with #BinIsDrierThan and I’ll retweet my faves”

“ **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - 9m

I cant believe _#BinIsDrierThan_ is trending…. this is c y b e r b u l l y i n g”

I'm laughing bc bins thirst isn't a new thing but then he decided to go for basically the ellen of korea lmao i don't think he was prepared for the popularity of Morning Call ripppp

_source: morningcall-reaction #reality tv #morning call #lee dongmin #rocky #moon bin #bin is drier than #iconic moment in twitters history honestly #the colossal thirst of moon bin_

**maknae-myungjun asked:** _whats all this talk about dongmin and this figure skating dude???_

 **goldenvoicesanha answered:** OHHH my God dUde have u been living under a rock??? Basically the “figure skating dude” is a super famous gay icon/olympian who publicly thirsted after dongmin on twitter not fully understanding who he was and he was (and still is) swamped in memes abt how thirsty he is lmaoooo but then dongmin recIPROCATED AND CALLED HIM OUT IT JUST KEEPS GROWING and honestly,,,, its highkey hilarious af

_source: goldenvoicesanha #ask #skating #moon bin #bin is drier than #morning call #lee dongmin #iconic memes w molly_

**dongmins-morningcall**

You: Ellen

Me, an intellectual: Lee Dongmin

_source: the-call-of-morn #reality tv #tv hosts #lee dongmin #ellen #listen,,, dongmin is the ellen of korea gay and all and nothing u say can convince me otherwise #lgbt #morning call #the ellen show_

**iceicebaby**

I’M FUCKIGN SCREAMING DONGMIN AND BIN HAVE SPOKEN, CONFIRMED

“ **Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - 3m

 _@moonbinofficial_ just slid into my dms. what an icon”

“ **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial - 2m

 _@morningcalldongmin_ damn right i did. See u at the olympics ;)”

umMMM??? ASJFCGJKL

_source: iceicebaby #AAAAAAA #WTF # WHAT #BINMIN?? #MOONMIN?? #MOOMIN?? #or maybe w dongmins stage name eunwoo so like #binwoo #or binu ??? #this improbable ship is getting a lil real and I'm shook asf_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy look who's back,,, back again  
> slight addition to the world building:  
> 1\. Dongmin is the Ellen of Korea. After his speed skating injury, he used his influence as an olympian as well as his acting degree to get what was originally going to be a small series called "The Morning Call Show", but it became so popular that it just sort of stayed, and Dongmin became more famous as the host of Morning Call than from his olympic medals. so thats wild  
> 2\. Bin, before coming out, blatantly hinted at it constantly because he enjoyed seeing the lengths the media went to to make him seem straight, despite everything. And honestly, me too honey
> 
> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed: this whole thing is a mess???? comment/kudos is u liked :D  
> -robin  
> If u enjoy this, for more astro-related content follow my instagram @sanhascroissant !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter, aka wikipedia page hell

**Park Jinwoo**

_____________________________________________________________________

_from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

**Park Jinwoo** (March 15, 1990 - ) is a men’s figure skating coach. He is most well known for coaching openly gay figure skater Moon Bin. He has a track record of sending his serious skaters to the Olympics, to great success. Over his career, his students have attained impressive success in competition, qualifying not only for the Grand Prix, but the Olympics. He himself competed at the 2012 London Winter Olympics, bringing home a bronze medal in the Men’s Individual Event. 

**PARK JINWOO**

**Origin** Seoul, South Korea

 **Occupation** Figure Skating Coach

 **Years Active** 2015-Present

 **Family Life** Fiancé: Kim Myungjun (2016)

 **Students** Moon Bin (2015-Present)

Yoon Sanha (2015)

Park Minhyuk (2017-Present)

**Early Life**

_______________________________________________________________________

Park was born in Ilsan, Gyeonggi-Do, South Korea, to parents Park Sooyoung and Park Chanyeol, but moved to Seoul at age 6 to pursue an eventual career in competitive figure skating. In interviews, Park has stated that  “my parents always supported my dreams, and they are why I stand here today.” 

He attended Hanlim Multi Arts High School, where he excelled in English and Sports. He graduated with high honors. During his school career, he also was training in figure skating under relatively obscure coaches in Seoul.

He pursued higher education overseas in America, where he began training under Han Sung-Mi, a well known figure skating coach. He was under her from 2008-2013, during which time he qualified for the Olympics.

 

**Career**

_______________________________________________________________________

**2001-2002 season**

Park debuted into the junior division of the Grand Prix. He did not medal, placing sixth and fifth in his qualifying competitions, respectively. He was unable to participate in the National Competition. He did not qualify for the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics.

**2003-2004 season**

Park competed in the junior Grand Prix once again, placing fourth in his first qualifying event in China, and then third in Poland, winning the first medal of his figure skating career. He competed in the South Korea Nationals, placing eleventh overall.

**2005-2006 season**

Despite his bronze medal from the previous season, Park was unable to medal again, placing fourth in both of the junior Grand Prix's qualifying events. In South Korea's National Championship, he placed seventh.

**2006-2007 season**

Park placed third at his first junior Grand Prix event in America and fourth in his second in Poland, not qualifying him to move on to the final. However, this victory allowed him to compete in South Korea’s National competition, where he placed sixth.

**2008-2009 season**

Park moved to America to further his education, and switched coaches, training now under Han Sung-Mi. Despite this move, he continued to represent South Korea as an athlete.

Park made his senior debut into the Grand Prix, and despite his lackluster year in the junior competition, he made a splash into seniors by winning two consecutive silver medals in Russia and Poland. He thus qualified for the final, placing fourth despite talk that he would win bronze. In South Korea’s Nationals, he placed first, winning the first gold of his career. He would subsequently dominate South Korea’s Nationals until his retirement in 2013.

**2010-2011 season**

Park placed third in the Grand Prix after a gold medal in Italy and a silver in Japan. He qualified for the Vancouver Winter Olympics, where he was a favorite to medal, which he did, taking home bronze in the men’s individual event and helping Team South Korea to win silver in the team event. He later once again won gold in his event in South Korea’s Nationals.

Park has cited this year as having particular emotional importance to him as it is the season where he met his future husband, Kim Myungjun. 

**2012-2013 season**

Park placed first in the Grand Prix, after winning gold in both of his qualifying events, which took place in China and America, respectively, and first in South Korea's Nationals for the third consecutive season.

During the offseason, Park was in the middle of choreographing his next season’s routine when he fell during a triple axel, subsequently fracturing his leg and tearing his ACL. Though many hoped he would return to skating, he announced that the injury was not one he would ever fully recover from, and was forced to retire in June of 2013 at the age of 23.

**2015-Present**

After his injury, Park Jinwoo disappeared from the scene. There was no news of him throughout the remainder of 2013 and the following year, 2014, after his announcement of retirement. When he resurfaced, he had taken on a student, Yoon Sanha, a young skater who showed great potential. Later that same year, he would take on Moon Bin, another prospective skater.

Yoon Sanha eventually left figure skating, entering the entertainment industry as a singer. Park has said he fully supported Sanha’s decision, stating “Yeah, I encouraged him to go for it. Kid was good at skating, don’t get me wrong. He could have won gold one day. But it wasn’t his passion, and I didn’t want to trap him in a sport he didn’t fully enjoy.” Moon Bin, on the other hand, excelled under Park, winning many Grand Prix titles, recently qualifying for the 2018 Pyeongchang Olympics.

In 2017, Park would take on another skater, Park Minhyuk, better known by his alias “Rocky”. Minhyuk, unlike Moon Bin, had a coach prior to Jinwoo, and had already won silver in the national competition. Both Rocky and Moon Bin remain Park’s students up to the present.

 

**Public Life**

_______________________________________________________________________

When his student Moon Bin came out as gay in late 2016, Park responded to calls from South Korea for him to drop Moon Bin as a student, saying “I do not support discrimination in any form. Moon Bin is an extremely talented skater, and I will coach him for as long as he wants me to. I couldn’t care less for who he chooses to love.”

Park would come out himself later in mid-2017, revealing his longstanding relationship with Kim Myungjun, an elementary school teacher. He also hinted at their engagement, but it was not confirmed until December 2017, when Park tweeted photos of their rings. 

Park has participated in many mental health campaigns, and multiple advertisements since his time as a competitive figure skater. As of right now, his largest following is on his twitter account, where he posts updates about his life in regards to Moon Bin, Rocky, and his relationship with Myungjun.

He has and international fanbase, though a majority of fans are from South Korea and America, where he is active.

 

**Kim Myungjun**

_______________________________________________________________________

_from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

**Kim Myungjun** (March 5 1988 - ) is an elementary school teacher in New York, New York. He is most known for his relationship with South Korean Men’s Figure Skating Champion, Park Jinwoo. Not much is known about him besides that revealed by he and Park throughout the course of their relationship. 

**KIM MYUNGJUN**

**Origin** Suwon, Gweonggi, South Korea

 **Occupation** Elementary School Teacher

 **Family Life** Fiancé: Park Jinwoo (2016)

**Early Life**

_______________________________________________________________________

Kim was born in Suwon, Gweonggi, South Korea. His parents are not known to the public. He emigrated with his family to New York in 1990 at age two. He attended Vanderbilt University, where he obtained a Masters Degree in Education. 

 

**Public Life**

_______________________________________________________________________

Kim was thrust into the spotlight in mid-2017 when his fiancé, Park Jinwoo, a renowned figure skater, revealed their relationship. He has since mostly made public appearances with Park at various sporting and charity events. 

His instagram, @pjw.kimmyungjun (previously @mj.777) has reached 700k followers, where he posts about his daily life, heavily featuring Jinwoo and his students, Moon Bin and Park Minhyuk.

His most famous television appearance was on the South Korean morning show, _Morning Call_ , hosted by Lee Dongmin (Cha Eunwoo), during which he spoke about the pressures of a public relationship and the homophobia still prevalent in South Korea. 

As of the present he is living in New York with his fiancé, Park Jinwoo. 

 

**Park Minhyuk**

_______________________________________________________________________

_from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

**Park Minhyuk** (February 25 1996 - ), better known by his alias, Rocky, is a competitive figure skater. He is well known for his Grand Prix career and friendly rivalry with fellow skater Moon Bin. He trains under well known figure skating coach Park Jinwoo in New York, though he represents South Korea in competition. As of now he has won medals in the junior Grand Prix, Grand Prix, South Korea’s National Championship, and the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics.

 

**PARK MINHYUK**

**Origin** Jinju, South Gyeongsang Province, South Korea

 **Occupation** Competitive Figure Skater

 **Years Active** 2007-Present

**Coaches**

Kim Muir (2007-2016)

Park Jinwoo (2017-Present)

 

**Early Life**

_______________________________________________________________________

Park was born in Jinju, South Gyeongsang Province, South Korea to parents Park Sejun and Park Jaeun. He attended Eonbuk Middle School, and later graduated from Seoul National University in 2016. 

During his childhood and adolescence he trained in Figure Skating under Kim Muir in Seoul. 

Upon graduation, he moved to the United States to work with renowned South Korean Figure Skating coach, Park Jinwoo. He remains under Park Jinwoo’s instruction up to the present. 

 

**Career**

_______________________________________________________________________

**2008-2009 season**

Park made his debut in the junior division of the Grand Prix, to great success. He placed second in both of his qualifying events in China and Russia, and moved on to the final. He medaled, earning bronze, just losing silver to Moon Bin, who would later become his greatest rival. In South Korea’s National Championship he placed second, losing to his future coach, Park Jinwoo.

**2010-2011 season**

Park won silver at the junior Grand Prix qualifying event in Japan and then gold in his second event in America. In the final he placed second, once again losing to Moon Bin, who got the gold. In South Korea’s National Championship he once again placed third, losing to Park Jinwoo in first and Moon Bin in second. He did not attend the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics, being too young to qualify.

**2012-2013 season**

Park returned to the junior Grand Prix with fire, sweeping gold in his first two qualifying events (China and Poland). He then went on to win gold in the final.

Despite his sweep of the season, many attributed this win to Moon Bin’s debut into the senior division. It was at this point that the rivalry became popular with fans, Rocky and Moon Bin often posting about it on social media, which only fueled the fire.

“We’re actually quite good friends,” Park commented about Moon Bin during an interview. “I find it funny that some people really think we hate each other. I actually admire him, the social media beef is all a joke.”

**2014-2015 season**

Park made his senior debut in the Grand Prix, placing third in China and second in America. In the final, he missed the podium, placing fourth. Despite this, he placed first in South Korea’s National Championship, his first win in direct competition against his rival, Moon Bin. This victory qualified him for the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics, where he won a Silver Medal in the Team Event, competing alongside Yuna Kim, Min Yura, and Alexander Gambelin. 

He originally placed fourth in the Men’s Individual Event, which was widely considered a miscalculation on the part of the judges, Rocky having skated a cleaner program than the Italian bronze medallist, who many said was wildly over scored on the technical aspects of his skate.

Before the Olympic Closing Ceremony, the decision was reviewed, following a scandal surrounding the medallist’s coach paying off the judges for another one of his skaters. It was later confirmed that the medal had been awarded based not on merit, but bribery. The skater himself was horrified, knowing nothing of his coach’s actions, and called for the medal to be given to Park at the earliest opportunity.

“My heart breaks for him,” Park claimed in an interview. “I cannot imagine the feeling of victory, later followed up by finding out your coach had lied and done something so corrupt on your behalf.” Park was awarded the medal during a special segment of the 2014 Olympic Closing Ceremony.

**2016-2017 season**

Following his appearance at the Olympics, Rocky switched coaches to former competitor and now prominent coach, Park Jinwoo. The decision was controversial, as it required he move his home rink to New York and begin to work with his rival, Moon Bin, who was, and remains, Park Jinwoo’s student. 

Despite this, Park made the move and enjoyed a successful season, winning silver and gold medals in his Grand Prix events in Korea and Japan. In the final, he missed the gold by just .42 points to Moon Bin, getting the closest he ever has to gold in the senior Grand Prix Final.

 

**Public Life**

**__________** _____________________________________________________________

 

Park is well known for being friends with singer Yoon Sanha, the two often seen out and about. Their outings are grouped under the hashtag _#SockyWatch_ , and they have often been referenced as friendship goals. In interviews, Park has said, “Sanha is my best friend, that one person I just click with. I’m glad the internet gets some joy out of our being friends too.”

Hs twitter is extremely popular, and on it he keeps up a friendly rivalry with rink mate Moon Bin, the two often posting jokes and retweeting mean things about each other in fun. “Bin is such a close friend of mine, and we have such a blast roasting each other on the daily,” Park said in an interview with Good Morning America. “Our rivalry is one for the history books, and for all that we joke, he had best watch his back: I’m coming for his Grand Prix streak.”

He is also well known for his acceptance speeches for awards, which often are short and taciturn - when receiving the Trevor Project’s Pride Award for his work alongside Moon Bin in founding LGBT help centers, he simply said “Thanks,” leaving the stage at once. When asked why he had this reaction, he said “Oh, Bin did all the real work for that project, I just helped out. So it felt right to let him take that one.”

At present, he lives in New York with Moon Bin, still training under Park Jinwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY LISTEN SANHA MOON BIN AND EUNWOO COMING SOON  
> I WAS OUTTA TOWN ALL WEEKEND AND I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT HAVE THIS WIKIPEDIA TRASH PILE AND ENJOY LOVE YOU  
> -ROBIN
> 
> (ALSO MY INSTAGRAM HANDLE CHANGED NOW ITS @sanhascroissant DONT ASK JUST FIND MY PAGE AND LOOK AT THE HIGHLIGHTS ITS A STORY WORTH READING/EXPERIENCING LOLOL)  
> THANK U FOR READING COMMENTING AND LEAVING KUDOS <3 I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH?? IM SORRY FOR YELLING THIS WHOLE NOTE BUT I JUST LOVE ALL YALL SO MUCH AAA SEE U SOON BB


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha's wikipedia article is too long, so he's special and gets his own chapter :)
> 
> bin an eunwoo coming after him, and them more memey social media :))))
> 
> But for now!! croissant boi
> 
> Follow my instagram if u don't already @sanhascroissant ;)

**Yoon Sanha**

_______________________________________________________________________

_From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

 

 **Yoon Sanha** (21 March 1997 - ) is a singer, guitarist, and entertainer. He debuted in America in mid-June, 2016 following his departure from competition as a figure skater. His first album, _Seasons_ (2017) has been followed up by  _Dream_ (2018). They have both been met with critical acclaim.

 

**YOON SANHA**

 

 **Origin** Seoul, South Korea

 

 **Occupation** Competitive Figure Skater (2009-2015)

Singer/Entertainer (2016-Present)

 

 **Years Active** 2009-Present

 

**Coaches**

Park Jinwoo (2015-2016)

**Genre** Pop, K-Pop

 

**Instruments**

Vocals, Guitar, Piano

 

 **Label/Agency** Fantagio Entertainment

 

**Discography**

Seasons (2017)

Dream (2018)

 

**Associated Acts**

Lee Dongmin (Cha Eunwoo)

Park Jinwoo

Park Minhyuk (Rocky)

 

**Early Life**

_______________________________________________________________________

Yoon was born in Seoul, South Korea in 1997, to parents Yoon Hani and Yoon Wonho. He attended A-Sound Academy of the Arts, during which time he was figure skating in the junior division.

His teacher suggested he try learning the guitar, and Yoon eventually mastered the instrument after 8 moths of dedicated practice. Through this he developed a passion for music, and began to practice with a vocal coach so he could accompany his playing with song. 

He eventually moved to America for two purposes - the main one being pursuing his promising and potentially Olympic career in figure skating, though Yoon has since stated that those were mainly the motivations of his parents. “I ultimately went because there’s more opportunity for musicians in New York than Seoul,” he stated in an interview on the well known television show Morning Call. 

His coach of the time, Park Jinwoo, fully supported his leaving the sport and pursuing a career in music.

In interviews since then, Yoon has admitted “music was my real passion. Skating was just something I did. You can do things really well without loving them, but when you love doing something deeply you can achieve greater heights in that area. It has something to do with passion, motivation. It’s like the spice added to a recipe - without it, what you do is bland.”

As of now, he is still an active performer in the United States and also frequently in South Korea.

 

**Career**

_______________________________________________________________________

**2010-2011**

Yoon made his debut at the junior figure skating championships, where he eventually placed fourth. Before this, he had been skating since 2003 - a total of seven years -in preparation. 

His debut had been anticipated by many of the members of the skating community, and for a debuting skater, fourth was an incredible accomplishment. Many coaches were interested in scouting Yoon, but he ultimately remained with his school’s coach.

**2012-2013**

 Yoon, once again participating in the Grand Prix junior division, placed third, medaling for the first time in his career. In South Korea’s Nationals, which he was now old enough to participate in, he placed fourth. 

**2014-2015**

This was Yoon’s last truly active figure skating season - he began learning guitar in early 2014, and had mastered it before 2015 began. According to Yoon, his passions were focused elsewhere, and so later he said it made sense that he placed 5th in the Grand Prix Junior Championship, as his heart, mind and body were not fully immersed in the work required to medal.

In South Korea’s Nationals he made a comeback, placing third behind his eventual friend, Park Minhyuk (Rocky), who took first. His low placement in the Junior Championship did not allow him to participate in the 2014 Sochi Olympics. 

“In all honesty, I just felt relieved,” Yoon said when asked if his near miss for qualifying had been frustrating. “I’ve seen the Olympics tear people apart who aren’t 100% committed, and the reality was that I wasn’t 100% committed to the sport anymore.”

**2015-2016**

After the end of the skating season, Yoon moved to the United States to pursue music and by extension, skating. He was taken on as the first student of retired Korean Skating icon Park Jinwoo in late 2015. 

He trained with Park for a year, but apparently experienced “a drag, a feeling of utter tedium and lack of motivation” according to Park. Sanha’s competitor Moon Bin joined him under Park’s instruction in early 2016, and it was at this point that Sanha claims he and Park began to speak seriously of Sanha’s potential career change. 

In mid 2016, just before the newest skating season, Yoon was signed on to Fantagio Entertainment’s label for an experimental album after he participated in an audition that allowed him the opportunity. Yoon left skating for good with the well wishes of his coach and rink mate, and says he remains close to both of them to this day.

**2017-Present**

Yoon released his first album, _Seasons_ , in four parts throughout 2017. These sections included _Spring Up_ , with the title track _Hide and Seek, Summer Vibes,_ with the title track _Breathless_ , _Autumn Story_ , with the title track _Confession_ , and finally, _Winter Dream_ , with the title track _Should’ve Held On To You_. 

“It was easily the most exhausting thing I’ve ever done,” Yoon admitted. “Four albums in one within a single year is no joke. It’s nearly impossible. But the songs had been in my head for years and I have many more. It was just a matter of transcribing.”

Throughout the year Yoon’s popularity grew immensely, as he had far more comebacks than any other artists, though really he had just divided his album into sections and released it bit by bit. His acclaim grew, and in 2017 he won the Billboard Award for _Best New Artist of the Year_. 

His extraordinary success lead to the development of a second album, _Dream_ , which he released in 2 parts during 2018. _Dream Pt. 01_ , with the title track _Baby_ was released in early January. _Dream Pt. 02_ , featuring title track _Crazy, Sexy, Cool_ was released in mid April of the same year. _Dream_ was met with even more praise than _Seasons_ , and Yoon’s success has only continued to grow since.

 

Discography

_______________________________________________________________________

**Seasons (2017)**

_Spring Up_

1\. OK! Ready to Go

2\. Hide and Seek _(Title)_

3\. Innocent Love

4\. Morning Call

5\. Puss In Boots

_ Summer Vibes _

1\. Fireworks

2\. Breathless _(Title)_

3\. Growing Pains

4\. Polaris

5\. My Style 

_Autumn Story_

1\. Lonely

2\. Confession _(Title)_

3\. Love

4\. Stained

5\. STAR

_Winter Dream_

1\. Should’ve Held On To You _(Title)_

2\. Cotton Candy

3\. You & Me

**Dream (2018)**

_Dream Pt. 01_

1\. Dreams Come True

2\. Baby _(Title)_

3\. You Smile

4\. Because It’s You

5\. Dream Night

6\. I’ll Be There

7\. Lie

8\. Every Minute

_ Dream Pt. 02 _

1\. With You

2\. Crazy, Sexy, Cool _(Title)_

3\. Butterfly

4\. Run

5\. Better With You

 

**Public Life**

_______________________________________________________________________

Yoon Sanha is well known for his Youtube Channel, where he often uploads short videos and snippets of his daily life. These vlogs appear disconnected form one another and vary in length, editing style, and coherence. 

He is also popular in Twitter, and is known for his friendship to South Korean Television Host and Ex-Olympian Lee Dongmin (Cha Eunwoo). Yoon has appeared on Lee’s award winning talk show _Morning Call_ on more than one occasion, and the two are seen interacting both on Twitter, and in real life whenever Yoon is visiting his family in South Korea.

Yoon is also well known for his friendship with ex-rink mate Moon Bin’s current rink mate, Park Minhyuk, or Rocky. The pair apparently met in competition before Yoon left the sport and have been close friends since. They are often spotted by paparazzi and have their own hashtag, _#SockyWatch_. 

Yoon is also known, as most musicians are, for promoting his music skill over social media and for advertising his own personal brand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Bin nd Eunwoo's pages are coming soon but sans is so freaking long my dudes. Plus I wanted to get out some new content!!! So Enjoy!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos if you enjoyed <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -ROBIN
> 
> (Follow my insta, @sanhascroissant , for more astro-related content/ranting !!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rocky and sanha expose both each other and bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I HATE DOING THIS BUT FOR SOME REASON AO3 IS BROKEN AND WONT TELL THE MASSES THAT MY OTHER FIC "THE AGE OF DONGMIN" HAS BEEN UPDATED SO IF YOURE READING THAT FYI ITS BEEN UPDATED  
> ALSO IF YOURE NOT READING THAT NOW YOU KNOW ABOUT IT CONGRATS MAYBE CHECK IT OUT?? IDK ITS UP TO YOU  
> OKAY NOW YOU CAN ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D

**ROCKY**

@parkminhyukofficial

_19 years of age. Invincible Rock. Not a goddamn pebble, Yoon Sanha._

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 20m ago

I would like to thank the collective internet for making _#BinIsDrierThan_ trend I'm so glad that I’m able to help spread the truth to those left in darkness

**76k retweets 197k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 19m **RT @moonbinofficial**

oh so ur not gay and thirsty??? my bad 

                   “ **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial

                   stop lying about who i am on the internet minhyuk”

**67k retweets 201k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 19m ago RT @moonbinofficial

we been knew

                    " **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial

                    ok i need to be honest with you guys… I'm kinda sorta really thirsty”

**56k retweets 96k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 24h

 _@yoonsanhaofc_ and i are gonna livestream later today!!! well more like sanhas gonna livestream and I'm just gonna be there but you get the idea!!!!!

**59k retweets 309k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 25h

 _@yoonsanhaofc_ did u just fuckign call me pe b b l e

**103k retweets 629k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 27h

 _@yoonsanhaofc_ is over for a sleepover do y'all have questions for him

**90k retweets 97k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 27h **RT @yoonsanhaofc**

“ **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc

If I get even one more comment about looking like ronald mcdonald in the confession music video, i swear to goD”

**102k retweets 304k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 27h

 _@yoonsanhaofc_ if homeboy is coming thru looking like a teen pop sensation, its quiet…. but if homeboy is coming thru looking like fast food chains mascot, homeboy is gonna like,,,,, get it

**124k retweets 255k likes**

**YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 27h

_Replying to @parkminhyukofficial_

                    stOP

 **ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 28h

 _@morningcalldongmin_ just dm’d me asking me to spare bin I'm actually laughing _https://twitter.com/image292648…_

**78k retweets 91k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 28h

its chill _@morningcalldongmin_ he’s used to it

**56k retweets 78k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 27h **RT @moonbinofficial**

“ **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial

s/o to dongmin for trying to protect me, but i brought it upon myself lololol”

**87k retweets 99k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical - 27h **RT @kmj.parkjinwoo**

sorry I'm busy roasting bin on twitter,,, it be like that sometimes

                    “ **JINJIN** @kmj.parkjinwoo

                    where the fuck is rocky its 11 and we need to practice”

**86k retweets 118k likes**

 

**YooN SanhA**

@yoonsanhaofc

_skating to singing sensation. rock < pebble_

_buy seasons and dream on iTunes !!_

 

[Pinned Tweet]

 **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 15 Jun 2018

Dream Pt.02 is out !!! buy on iTunes !! its pretty crazy, sexy, cool ;)

**507k retweets 998k likes**

**YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 27h

 _@parkminhyukofficial_ looks like a pebble

**400k retweets 897k likes**

**YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 27h

@parkminhyukofficial out here complaining that I’m calling him pebble…. pull up receipts, tell me where the lie is, and ill stop :)

**567k retweets 666k likes**

**YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 28h

you know as great as it is to be an adult, i will always be disappointed that I'm no longer the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen 

**785k retweets 909k likes**

**YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 29h **RT @moonbinofficial**

 _@morningcalldongmin_ come collect your mans

                    “ **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial

 _@morningcalldongmin_ must be fake news theres no way that face is real”

**675k retweets 898k likes**

 

 **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 29h **RT @moonbinofficial**

@morningcalldongmin pls confirm or deny

                    “ **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial

                    Jokes on you sanha bc he really is my mans back off y’all”

**478k retweets 997k likes**

**Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin - 29h

 ****_Replying to @yoonsanhaofc_

                    no comment :)

 **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 29h

_Replying to @morningcalldongmin_

                    wtf

 **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 2d 

bin and eunwoo haven't even met yet and they're already more cute together than half the couples i know and i am regrettably still single where is justice

**569k retweets 889k likes**

**YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 3d

Ddana cant come to the phone right now…,,, why? ‘cause he’s dead!!!! Im a legal adult!!!

**669k retweets 799k likes**

**YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 4d **RT @moonbinofficial**

christ

                    “ **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial

                    god @morningcalldongmin ’s eyes are beautiful could look at them for hours <3

 **Lee Dongmin** @morningcalldongmin 

_Replying to @moonbinofficial_

                    :D ~~ <3”

**778k retweets 994k likes**

**YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc - 4d

 _@parkminhykofficial_ lets meet up my boy its time to get _#sockywatch_ trending again we can’t let bins thirst overshadow us. who's the international pop star here??? best to remind him

**400k retweets 897k likes**

**ROCKY** @parkminhyukoffical

_Replying to @yoonsanhaofc_

                     you're so petty i love it of course lets meet text me ;)

 **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc

_Replying to @parkminhyukofficial_

                     sounds coolio. get fucked bin 

 **Moon Bin** @moonbinofficial

_Replying to @yoonsanhaofc_

                    I'm working on it ;)

 **JINJIN** @kmj.parkjinwoo **RT @yoonsanhaofc**

 ****_Replying to @moonbinofficial_

                                         “ **YooN SanhA** @yoonsanhaofc 

 ****christ _rt.moonbinofficial.twitter.com/post19466…_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! again why is it 4am when i upload?? who knows??? maybe its because now is the only time I'm in the state of mind to be able to write this  
> someone commented on my stray kids fic asking what drugs I'm on when i write (and if they can have some) and honestly i identify w that  
> its shocking that the only drug I'm on is sleep deprivation and anxiety :D *finger guns*  
> in any case! Enjoy this mess and leave some comments if you enjoy!! Kudos are cool too!!!  
> -ROBIN  
> (insta is @sanhascroissant :D)  
> (oh yeah and i have a stray kids fic. check it out if you like some stray kids in your life. and lets be honest: everyone is a stray kids fan whether they know it or not yet.)


End file.
